Go-cart type vehicles have been used for recreational and racing entertainment for the past half-century where special go-cart race tracks have been constructed and dedicated to go-cart racing. These dedicated go-cart race tracks have been made of dirt, clay, macadam, asphalt or concrete materials for year round use by the public and private racing promotions for go-cart vehicles. The racing image is preferred by many of the go-cart users being adults, teenagers and juveniles, such that these go-cart drivers feel the experience of racing in a miniaturized single-seater racing car that are akin to the professional racing cars on the pro-track racing circuit (e.g. Daytona 500, Indianapolis 500, etc.).
The sport of go-cart racing typically involves a plurality of motorized go-carts racing one or more times around a track, with the object being to cross a predetermined finish line ahead of the other go-carts. Go-cart race tracks are traditionally oval in shape, and the go-carts race in a counterclockwise direction. On an oval track, therefore, the go carts must continuously negotiate tight left hand corners. Race tracks in shapes other than ovals are also used for racing, but these tracks are usually designed to have left hand turns while having usually wider right hand turns, such as in FIG. 8 race tracks. The surface of the racing tracks can vary as previously mentioned, and can be made of, for example, dirt, clay, concrete or asphalt for racing go-carts specifically.
In addition, many tracks used banked curves to allow the go-carts to travel at higher speeds. The racing speeds of the motorized racing go carts can reach over 120 mph.
The typical racing go-cart of current manufacture is a relatively simple motorized vehicle large enough to accommodate only one individual, and they consist of the tubular frame alone with a generally single-cylinder engine, without the differential gear and suspensions. Its frame is usually formed from segments of steel tubing rigidly welded together, and the rear axle is connected to this frame by means of rigid bearing hangers. While the frame flexes a limited amount as the go-cart negotiates curves, the amount of flexure is not enough to assure optimum traction, particularly on rough track surfaces. Thus, the go-cart vehicle tends to bounce erratically and slide out on curves. Moreover, as a consequence of the rigid frame construction, engine vibrations are transmitted throughout the entire frame and endanger the welded joints by subjecting them to excessive stresses.
In go-cart vehicles the tubular frame extends in a horizontal plane substantially disposed at the height of the front and rear axles. The seat is placed on the frame at a region included between the axles, and the engine is located behind the seat and before the rear axle.
The accelerator and foot-brake pedals are disposed close to the front axle; the driver can therefore stretch out his legs at least partly towards the front of the vehicle so as to practically discharge the weight of his body exclusively on the seat.
In those go-carts having their centrifugal clutches mounted on the rear axle, the longitudinal frame rails usually pass close to the clutches, and as a result it is practically impossible to service the clutches without disassembling the entire rear end of the go-cart. Indeed, many carts cannot utilize axle clutches without undergoing major frame modifications, and for this reason axle clutches are less popular than engine mounted clutches.
In bends, driving of a go-cart may require side shiftings by the driver so that he can partly transfer the weight of his body towards the inside of the trajectory. Other displacements are not allowed since the driver must always keep his feet on the pedals, while his legs are stretched out. In other words, go-carts are motor-vehicles having the structure which enables the driver to modify his driving position by his own weight only to a very reduced extent.
Moreover, most go-carts of current manufacture are suitable for use with one or two types of engines, but not with a wide variety of engines. The same is also true of clutches.
Unfortunately, recently manufactured go-carts have had major recalls with regard to safety defects associated with these high speed (120 mph+) dual-cylinder engine racing go-carts. These defects have included insufficient braking systems, improper displacement of weight within the go-cart causing flipping of the go-cart, the driver's hair and/or clothing getting caught in wheels and axles, and poorly designed aerodynamic configurations of the cover shell and spoiler that cause unexpected spinouts.
There remains a need for racing go-cart vehicle having improved vehicular features, such as an innovative aerodynamic configuration for better handling and maneuverability by the driver around curves and on the straight-away when driving on the race track; and an electronic shifter with air actuators in which the steering wheel has push-button shifting for safer driving, as the racer always has her/his hands on the steering wheel while shifting. Also, there remains a need for a safer and improved chassis design in order to protect the driver when crashes occur to the vehicle; and for providing an increase in downforce by the chassis for better vehicle handling around banked curves. Additionally, there remains a need for an improved and innovative braking system for instant stopping of the racing vehicle for safe racing, as well as an improved adjustable suspension system for better vehicle handling, steering, turning and vehicle performance, especially around turns.